1 Dance Changes Everything
by RossRach4eva
Summary: There is a ball coming up at Hogwarts and Harry is asking Hermione - will 1 dance change everything? This is my hp fic please review!
1. Asking

One Dance Changes Everything  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic and my first Harry/Hermione Fic as well so be kind in your review! (I normally write slushy Ross and Rachel fics for 'Friends', so expect this to be slushy! This takes place in their 7th year (Their 17 years old) Harry and Hermione become more than friends when Harry asks Hermione to the Dragon ball. (Yes, I know, it's a bit original!) This fic may change to be rated R later on but I'm not sure yet! I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling (Unfortunately!)  
  
It was the 2nd week back at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione had memorized their timetable and had already talked about everything that happened over the summer holidays. They were now making their way to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
'Hey, look at that!' said Ron to both of his friends.  
  
'Wow, can't remember the last time Dumbledore had a ball' Harry said astonished.  
  
'I know, must be a special occasion?' chipped in Hermione.  
  
'It says, bring someone special for a special night, bit cheesy, isn't it?' said Ron.  
  
'So, are you taking Lavender then? It's your 2 month anniversary next week isn't it Ron?' said Harry.  
  
'Obviously!' Ron said answering both questions at the same time.  
  
When they had reached the Gryffindor common room, it was only Ron and Harry, Hermione was at the library, which you would have guessed, since she spends her life there. Ron and Harry were sat at a table talking to each other.  
  
'So, who are you taking to the ball eh?' Ron tried to get out of Harry.  
  
'Well, don't be too shocked, but, I was thinking of taking.' he tried.  
  
'Well, spit it out then!' Ron tried again.  
  
'.Hermione' Harry finally got out.  
  
'Woh! Really!' spitted Ron.  
  
'Yeah but only as a friend, nothing more' Said Harry.  
  
'Oh yeah! You'll probably be kissing by the end of the night!' Ron said  
  
'Ron' Harry said  
  
'What?' Said Ron  
  
'Shut it' Harry ordered.  
  
The next day Harry and Hermione were sitting alone in the common room and Harry thought this was the perfect time to ask her about the dance.  
  
'Hey, Hermione' Harry began.  
  
'Umm' Said Hermione not concentrating.  
  
'Who are you going to the ball with then, I bet tons of guys have asked you already' The ball was only two weeks away.  
  
'Actually, no-ones asked me yet, I'm just the "know-it-all bookworm" aren't I'  
  
'Well Malfoy might look at you like that, but I don't - for sure.' reassured Harry.  
  
'Thanks Harry' said Hermione.  
  
'So if no one is asking you, maybe you want to go with me?' Suggested Harry  
  
'Yeah! thanks Harry! I can't believe I never thought of that before, although I thought you would have asked Cho'  
  
'She's already going with someone, and I'd rather take my best friend.'  
  
'Aww Harry!'  
  
That was the first chapter! if u liked it please review and I will post another chapter! Or if u didn't then please review anyway! (I'm mad!) 


	2. The Dance

One Dance Changes Everything  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic and my first Harry/Hermione Fic as well so be kind in your review! (I normally write slushy Ross and Rachel fics for 'Friends', so expect this to be slushy! This takes place in their 7th year (Their 17 years old) Harry and Hermione become more than friends when Harry asks Hermione to the Dragon ball. (Yes, I know, it's a bit original!) This fic may change to be rated R later on but I'm not sure yet! I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling (Unfortunately!)  
  
'So you actually asked her then?' Ron was asking Harry in the boys dormitories, Harry had just told Ron about asking Hermione, he had just got back. 'I thought you were just bluffing!'  
  
'No, of course I wasn't I mean you know how I feel about Herm.I mean bluffing'  
  
'What! How you feel about Hermione! Harry, how come you never told me?' Ron said, surprised.  
  
'I..don't know what you're on about.'  
  
'Come off it Harry, you let it slip'  
  
'Ron.I wanted to tell you but I just was confused of what I was feeling, okay?'  
  
'Fine Harry, but you have to tell Hermione, soon'  
  
'I will, when the time's right'  
  
The night had come. All Harry wanted was to see Hermione in that beautiful dress that she had picked out for the ball. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to Harry, and always will be. He was waiting outside the girls' dormitories for Hermione; they had only 30 minutes until the ball started.  
  
'Hi Harry' Hermione came down the long, winding stairs looking perfect, as usual.  
  
'Wow.I mean.you look.wow!' Harry finally said.  
  
'I take it I look good then?'  
  
'You look better than good, you look perfect'  
  
'Aww, Harry!' (is that all Hermione ever says or what! lol!)  
  
They had finally got there and Harry and Hermione got a glimpse of Ron and Lavender and rushed towards them.  
  
'Hey Ron, Lavender! You look wonderful!' screeched Hermione.  
  
'You look good yourself Herm! But calm down' said Lavender, Hermione laughed. 'No I mean it, calm down, you're scaring me' Lavender said seriously.  
  
'Right, well, we better go in then' said Harry  
  
'Yeah' said Ron  
  
They all walked into the great hall, although Hermione was halfway between running and walking in her excitement. The great hall looked wonderful, the four house tables were cleared away and there were little tables scattered around the edge of the hall and a big centre where people were dancing. Because there were only two seats on a table, the two couples split up and found their own separate tables. (Sorry guys but this fic's not about Ron and Lavender is it!)  
  
'Do you want to dance, Harry?' Hermione said shyly.  
  
'Yeah, of course' Harry answered  
  
The couple made their way to the dance floor holding hands as 'Two In a Million' by S Club 7 began to play and they both started dancing. Harry had his hands on her waist and she had her hands resting on his shoulders.  
  
Out of all the boys  
  
You're non like the others  
  
From the very first day  
  
I knew we'd be lovers  
  
In my darkest dreams, my darkest desires  
  
Would I declair to you  
  
You're love takes me higher  
  
Just when we both thought  
  
our lives were set in stone  
  
They shone a light, and brought us together  
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the love we could be given  
  
If the world should stop  
  
We'd still have each other and no matter what  
  
We'll be forever as one  
  
At this point Harry said:  
  
'Hermione I've got something to tell you, outside'  
  
'Oh, alright then.' replied Hermione  
  
They went outside near to the lake.  
  
'Hermione, I've got something to tell you'  
  
'go on then'  
  
'well.lately.  
  
Sorry to leave it here guys - Cliffhanger! Review and I will post another chapter! Bye guys! 


End file.
